Borovia
Borovia is a country in Earth II. Inhabitants * Sir Boris - The finest swordsman in the world. Noble, brave, honourable and chivalrous, and while not nearly as stupid as his brother Sir Morris, not terribly bright either. He is clad in silver armour. * Sir Morris - Not the finest swordsman in the world, but the most enthusiastic. He is incredibly stupid, once believing that breakfast was magically made by the plates. His general method of dealing with problems is by hitting them with maximum force. He wears glasses, and bronze armour. * Sir Doris - Sir Morris' pet hamster, likewise clad in plate armour. She has an insatiable appetite and will eat just about anything irrespective of its size or edibility, including Morris' fingers, a bicycle and man-eating plants. * Sir Horace - Sir Boris' loyal hound, clad in armour. He is a fine tracker dog, once tracking a flying crow that had stolen a golden key with his smell alone. * Mrs. Ethel Minion - The Big Knights’ loyal cook, cleaner and nanny. In fact she has looked after them since they were babies, although they’re not that aware of her. * King Otto - King of Borovia, and a single parent. His occasional attempts to modernise his country often fail disastrously at the well-meaning hands of the Big Knights, as well as his desire to cut costs in most situations. He is insipid and dull-headed. He has two daughters, Princess Lucy and Princess Loretta, who manipulate him mercilessly. * Lucy and Loretta - King Otto's teenage twin daughters. Enthusiastic, naive and oblivious to danger and trouble. They absolutely love adventure and are keen admirers of the Big Knights. * Wizard Zabobon - Wizard and advisor to King Otto. He is very old and it appears that he has never once thought of personal hygiene. He is an incompetent wizard but sometimes offers good advice, which the king ignores. * Sir Kiftsgate - The apparent leader of a new breed of knights who know the difference between bowing to a Duke and an Earl but are totally useless at traditional knightly pastimes such as slaying dragons and ogres. * Professor von Proton - The brain behind Borovia's drive to modernisation, he is also totally insane. He once covered the whole country in pig manure as a result of a quest for cheap renewable power. and He using the Flux Capacitor from Back to the Future at the Laboratory. * Sisters Faith, Hope & Charity - Teachers and guardians to the Princesses Lucy & Loretta. They are very nervous when The Big Knights are around. * Borovians Locations * The Court of King Otto * The Troll's Bridge * Village Borodzo * Castle Big * Forest Big * Ice Mountains * Fire Mountains * The King Otto Dam * Queen Melissa's Castle Culture Borovian culture is incredibly diverse. Every year, the Borodzo Village Games are held, with events such as 'Throw the Old Witch'. Borovian cuisine is mainly made up of root vegetables such as cabbage, beans and potatoes, but some, more magical dishes do appeal to the Borovian pallet (e.g, Borovian Bicycle Cheese), and Wizard Zabobon using the Magic Spells to use the Back to the Future Time Traveling Car (e.g, Borovian DeLorean Time Machine). References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Big_Knights#Main_characters * http://www.thebigknights.net/?page_id=8 Category:Countries Category:The Underdogland-Borovian War Category:Places